


The Golden Chest

by dauntlesspokemonride



Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: F/M, Pirate AU, lockwood vs fittes vs rotwell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dauntlesspokemonride/pseuds/dauntlesspokemonride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Marissa Fittes's coveted treasure in sight, the crew of the Wood Lock are about to hit the jackpot. But with the SS Fittes and the SS Rotwell hot on their trail, will they get the treasure? That is, if the treasure is all it's chalked up to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Golden Chest

With every wave came a new adventure. Each one that crashed down on the shore pushed the sailor, or in her case a pirate, closer to their treasure.

 

Actually finding treasure was hard enough, but being alone made that task nearly impossible for any pirate. Lucky for her, Lucy Carlyle was no ordinary pirate. That didn’t mean she wouldn’t like to have a crew. As long as they weren’t like her last crew. The Fittes crew was nice enough at first, but they ran their whole ship like a business. She wanted more freedom. If she had wanted to work in a business, she would’ve entered a different line of work.

 

“Hey, do you need help down there?” Lucy heard a voice call from above her. She looked up to see a tall, lanky pirate calling from a rather small ship.

 

Lucy just stared, as the boy jumped down from the edge of his ship onto hers. A reckless move but he performed it flawlessly.

 

“I think I’m fine,” she responded.

 

“Are you sure? I did come all this way for you.”

 

Lucy glared at him. “Who are you, anyway? Considering you haven’t captured me or thrown me overboard yet, I’m going to guess you aren’t the best of pirates.”

 

“Just you wait. I think you’ll live to see our glory days.” he responded good naturedly. “You seem to be doing pretty well on your own, but if you want to hit it big, I think we could use someone like you on our crew.”

 

“A girl?”

 

“No. A survivor. And a resourceful one, at that. Something tells me that you’ve been at this for a while.”

 

Lucy scowled at him because he was right. He seemed like a survivor too. In a way, they all were. They hadn’t died yet and this was a dangerous line of work.

 

“I still don’t see why I should join the likes of you,” Lucy said, gesturing up the rest of the man’s crew. A chubby man and an African American girl were looking over the edge.

 

“Well, our last crewmate kicked the bucket and…” he trailed and Lucy understood his silent question.

 

“Alright, I’ll join you,” she said, surprising both herself and the boy.

 

“Great,” he said, a cheeky grin spreading across his face. “I’m Anthony Lockwood. I go by Lockwood.”

 

“Lucy Carlyle.”

 

Later she couldn’t remember exactly why she did it. Maybe it was the absurdity of it all. Maybe it was because his crew looked like they needed help. Maybe it was the feeling she got just by being near them, this innocent brand of adventure. And maybe, just maybe, it was because of a certain tall young leader. Maybe it was his charm that got her to join them on the boat that day.

 

But she did. And the funny thing was, for the first time in forever, she knew she wasn't going to regret this.

 

Or so she thought, that is, until she meet the rest of Lockwood’s crew. They had seemed okay when she had seen them from below. When she saw the chubby boy waving crackers on deck, she didn't know what to expect.

 

And whatever it was she did expect, it certainly wasn't a parrot chasing him as he stuffed crackers into his mouth.

 

“Ah,” Lockwood said, coming up behind her. “I see you've met George. George, this is Lucy.”

 

He turned around and nodded his head before swatting at the parrot.

 

“And that's the Skull,” Lockwood added, pointing at the parrot. “We call it that because George experiments with it so much, it should be a skull right now. Poor thing was born mute, and now it has to suffer Cubbins wrath.”

 

After walking around the deck of the Wood Lock (which the captain believes is a better name than the SS.Lockwood) she got the pleasure of meeting the other member of the crew.

 

“Holly,” Lockwood said, addressing the other girl, “this is Lucy Carlyle. Lucy, this is Holly Munro.”

 

“Nice to meet you,” Holly said, looking slightly disgusted as she stood a respectable distance from Lucy.

 

Her nice clothes and rude expression made Lucy feel self conscious. Sure, it had been a while since she’d bathed, but it wasn’t like she could afford a shower on her ship just yet. The ship itself had been expensive itself. And buying a new outfit was a luxury she couldn’t afford. If hers was a little torn, who was she to judge?

 

Holly, unaware of Lucy’s internal struggle, just bowed her head and sashayed off the deck.

 

Lockwood, of course, was oblivious to all this. “Holly helps us with keeping the ship clean.”

 

“Explains the clothes.”

 

Lockwood glanced at her, pausing for a moment. “She can hold her own in battle. She’d be great if she just wanted to train a bit more.”

 

“George on other hand,” he continued, sounding more cheery than he had a few seconds ago, “well, he knows how to fight. He does a lot of research, talks to other pirates, and gets us the best possible leads.”

 

Lockwood paused again at a door, his swaying sword smashing into his long red coat. He opened the door, which led to a cabin. It was nice, with a bed, dresser, and it’s own bathroom. 

 

“This is will be your room, Lucy. You, Lucy Carlyle, will be our new muscle. It’s about time I found myself a new partner.” He smiled and left the room. And despite herself, she found herself smiling too.

 

This was her new crew. Her new room. Her new ship. Her new life. Hopefully this was the right decision. But for once, she felt like she fit in.

\-----------------------------------------------------

The next few weeks went by as she expected. Kind of awkward conversation, training, and the occasional mission. Nothing too hard, but it beat her old life as a freelancer. The crew was pretty nice, and she got along well with most them, which is to say, everyone but Holly. They got along okay, but since Holly hadn’t apologized for insulting Lucy the day they met...well, she could hold a grudge.

 

It wasn’t until she’d spent 6 months with the crew that an important mission came in.

  
  


“Lucy, what have you heard about Marissa Fittes’s secret treasure?” Lockwood asked her one morning.

 

“Well, I know both Rotwell and Fittes are after it.” 

 

“That’s a start. Well-” Lockwood began before George interrupted him.

 

“Ah, are we talking about the Fittes treasure?” he asked, half a donut in his mouth.

 

“We might’ve been,” Lockwood said, sounding slightly hurt.

 

“This one’s quite the scoop Luce. Rumor has it that Marissa, the best pirate ever, hid her secret treasure on an island. The treasure had jewels, gold, enough to make us all rich, but that’s not even the best part. It also holds the secret to becoming next best pirates. And if both the SS. Rotwell and the SS. Fittes are chasing after it, then the rumors have to be true. Fittes, out of the two of them, wouldn’t be chasing after it if it wasn’t,” George said, pausing for effect. “And it looks like Lockwood knows somebody who has a map to the island.”

 

“A trader, who goes by the name of Flo Bones,” Lockwood supplied.

 

“How do we even know she’s reliable?” Holly asked as she passed by.

 

“If you give the right incentive, she’ll give you what you wants. Plus, I believe she prefers me to the other pirates so we have a shot.”

 

“Lucy, I want you to come with me. Holly, George, I want you guys to take the ship and try to find out as much as you can from Kipps and his ragtag team. Always trying to show us up. They'll tell you something.”

 

“I thought you hated them,” Lucy remarked as they walked to get their equipment. 

 

“Why do you think I’m not going with them?”

 

Lucy just rolled her eyes. “Yes, I know that, but why are you sending the rest of team to talk with them if you hate them so much?”

 

“Because whatever they give us hurts their team. Plus, everyone will know that they were the ones that gave us their well earned information.”

 

He gave her one of his signature smiles. She rolled her eyes, a smile threatening to make its way onto her face.

 

“Ah, just one more thing Luce,” he said as they boarded the small boat that was attached to side of the ship. “Flo, she’s not exactly the easiest to get along with. If we want to get what we want, we need to give her something that she wants.”

 

“Why are you telling me this?”

 

“Just be prepared to tell her something you might not want to say.” He held out his hand to her, but she just glared at him before jumping down onto the boat in the water below them. She stumbled on the landing, turning around to see Lockwood land on the boat without so much as breathing wrong.

 

As charming as he was, he sure knew how to show off. 

 

The boat ride there was pretty nice. That is, if you liked seeing endless miles of ocean. That, and having to row fifteen miles because Lockwood had forgotten where the island was. Apparently using the motor would alert others to their presence and that was “not an option”.

 

Even for a trader, Flo’s place was a wreck. The shack that was on the island was worn down, the roof caving in. It reminded her of an abandoned store she’d seen on the mainland back when she’d lived there. 

 

She sighed. As hard as she tried, some memories just didn’t want to remain hidden. Lucy felt Lockwood’s gaze shift to her, and even though she didn’t turn back, she could feel the concern that was radiating off of him. If it was anyone else, maybe she wouldn’t have said anything. But even though Lockwood disliked talking about one’s past, most notably his, Lucy still felt like she owed him. Or maybe she just wanted to tell him. No, that wasn’t it. Later on, she still couldn’t figure out why she said anything.

 

In the moment, her gaze fixed on the island, she said, “The shack reminds me of my childhood. Of a place I thought I’d escaped.”

 

She turned around to find Lockwood staring at her. They locked gazes, and he said, his voice low, “Some memories never leave us, no matter how hard we try to leave them.”

 

Then he smiled and hopped out of the boat. Lucy blinked a few times, then followed suit. She didn’t have much time ponder his last statement because she saw a thin, wiry shape in the shadows that reminded her of a ghost. Her hand automatically went to her sword.

 

She took a few steps forward before she felt someone touch her elbow. Lockwood. He gave her a warning glance before whispering, “That’s Flo.”

 

Lucy shook her head as to chase away the thought. Of course it wasn’t a ghost. Ghosts weren’t real anyway. She’d be a fool to believe otherwise.

 

“Flo,” Lockwood said, raising his voice, and the wiry girl clambered over. She looked like she hadn’t showered in years. Her clothes was ripped, almost tattered enough to be unwearable. Her white hair (Lucy assumed it had been blonde once) looked knotted and hung just above her ankles.

 

“Locky,” she said, a toothy grin plastered on her face. “What brings you here today?” She held one hand above her eyes to shield herself from the sun’s rays. One clear look at Lockwood’s face told Flo all she needed to know.

“Come on in then.


End file.
